build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Johann Thierial (Beta Timeline)
History Johann Thierial was born in a town called Eliwood City, in north Mississippi, to David and Elisabeth Thierial. His father was a massive fan of Gundam even before Gunpla Battle caused the franchise to explode in popularity, and some of Johann's youngest memories are watching the early UC shows with his father. He built his first gunpla at the age of six (with the assistance of his father, of course), a High Grade Gundam Zeta. Mainly due to this, he gained a lifelong fascination with transformable mobile suits. Johann was academically gifted from an early age, and proved himself to be a star student. Through middle school, he was consistently in the top few percent of his class, and received high grades in all of his classes. He also inherited his father's love for Gundam, independent of the world of gunpla battle. His favorite shows are in the Universal Century, which he knows the most about, but he has respect for most of the AUs. He joined the Gunpla Academy at the age of 16, and proved himself to be an excellent battler, using a custom-color Delta Plus. His talent was the ability to predict his opponents' actions, and to exploit minor "tells" in their fighting style to determine their next move. He used this to great success, and quickly rose to the upper ranks of the academy, stablizing at Rank 16. Personality Johann's outward personality can best be described as friendly, but detached. He is polite to most people as a rule, but rarely engages in idle conversation and never volunteers information about himself. He subscribes to the philosophy that any information that The only exception is his little sister, Allison, who is three years younger than him, and a teacher at the Gunpla Academy due to her prodigal nature. He is unable to refuse her to a fault, though her unselfish nature means that this rarely comes up. She's his main confidant, and although he's older, she's a better battler, though a bit less emotionally mature. Johann is extremely confident, bordering on arrogance. While observing a match, he'll sometimes show off, pointing out his predictions for what each person is going to do next. He also showboats a certain amount in combat, preferring flashy moves where simpler ones would suffice. His flair for the dramatic is legendary, sometimes even taking hits he could avoid to create false tension. He can be gracious in loss, if the battle was fought fairly and without deceit, though his pride will still be hurt. Johann has an intense love for transformable mobile suits, seeing them as the pinnacle of engineering and design. His view is that only the best pilots can master transformable MS, because they require a balanced combat style and the ability to understand a changing situation. However, he's also a pragmatist, and will use any mobile suit that seems interesting to him or that gives him a good shot at victory. Family and Friends Johann's parents still live in Eliwood City. He keeps in contact, and visits them on major holidays. Allison, or Miria Von Sonnenblume as she prefers to be known, is a teacher on campus and thus he sees her on a regular basis. He is acquaintances with some of the people he's met at the Academy, but doesn't have many actual friends. Gunpla Johann uses primarily Gunpla of the transformable variety, preferring variants of the Zeta/Delta Gundams. Delta Plus Cobalt: A custom color Delta Plus with no other alterations to the base frame. It was retired after it proved unable to keep up with the times. Gundam Charybdis: A bash of the Gastima and Raphael Gundam. It is built as a battlefield control unit that can take on several enemies at once or fight hand to hand equally well. Category:Characters